Russian Roulette
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura play russian Roulette. Who will win?


**Russian Roulette**

**Dark Fanfic! (I felt like writing one)**

****

**Play: Rihanna, Russian Roulette**

**

* * *

**

They sat across each other, staring into each others eyes, seeing if they could the smallest hint of fear or hesistation but couldn't find it. She looked down at the metal table beneath them and in the middle of the table was a gun. She looked back up into his onyx eyes, a small smirked played across his pale lips. She clenched her jaw, nervously. She reached out and grabbed hold of it. She slowly pulled in back, the sound of metal against metal scraping was the loudest in the room, other than her heart that was beating a mile a minutes. She could swore that he could see it through her chest.

She slowly brought it to her head, she put her finger to the trigger. "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps." She heard his baritone voice break through. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes showing her fear. Him saying that meant that he played before.

And that meant he'd never lost.

She gulped silently, as she pulled her finger against the trigger. She closed her eyes, she bit her lip. She could feel the sweat roll down the side of her face. She pulled it fully back, she heard the very familiar clicking, telling her it was a fluke. She exhale, she was wondering when did she hold her breath. She took the gun away from her head and placed it back on the table.

He grabbed it from her and spun the barrel and placed it to his head. She looked up at him, he was staring at her, he was still wearing the same smirk. She only grew more nervous, that smirk told her that he knew how to play this game. He could easily palm a round and make sure the next round was reserved for her only...and her life. Hearing the familiar clicking, the gun didn't go off. Sakura gulped, he handed the gun out her. She reached her small, dainty hand out and grabbed it.

"What's going to happen if this is the round?" She asked, her anxiety was shooting into the roof when she asked that question. He chuckled, "Its all about chance, baby." He said leaning back in his chair, folding his arms. His onyx eyes showing his amusement, "Don't tell me your backing down?" He said gloating her on. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, she reached for it and snatched it away from him. He put his hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm just going by what I'm looking at."

"Well, your going by me wrong. I'm not that little scared girl anymore. I can put my life on the line." She said knowingly. He smirked, "So that's why you've agreed to play this. For you can prove that you're not a coward. You've gotten even more stupid and Naïve. You know all I want is to kill you, or in fact, you kill yourself." Sakura breathe hitched after hearing the deadly truth on why he wanted play with her. He was skinny, twisted, and evil; it almost made her regurgitate from disgust and hate. He wasn't the boy she met when she was younger. He was sweet and loving but after what happened with his family and brother turned him into something so malicious.

He leaned over the table, closer to her; his eyes showing all of their malevolent energy. She absentmindedly moved back, feeling as if his eyes were pushing her back. "And you will die." He said so low that after he finished, the room held a dangerous pressure that it felt like something bad was going to happen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She tried to calm down, that's all that he wanted was for her to be scared. For all she knew, he could be the one to die; it was a fifty fifty chance that one of them would have a bullet lodge in their heads.

She opened them back up and smiled weakly. She saw his eyes travel to her mouth, his eyes twitched from irritation. That was all he wanted to see; he wanted her frighten.

Her smile turned into a frown, "You know, Sasuke," his eyes flickered to her eyes. She placed the gun to her head, finger in the trigger, "It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways. After meeting you, every sweet has its sour; every evil its good," Sasuke stared at her with confusing eyes. She smirked, evilly, "Of two evils we must always choose the least." She turned the gun away from her head and toward his and pulled the trigger.

Sasuke had no time to react. As the gun went off and the bullet shooting out of the barrel, it went through his head, splatting blood on the wall behind him. Sakura watched as he fell backward, the whole while staring at her. The shocked look on his face made her smirk become wider. She wasn't only talking about him...but herself. She was just as twisted as him.

But in the end, she was the least evil.

* * *

_**Yeaaaa, I've been feeling a bit dark lately and listening to 'Russian Roulette' Just made me click and come up with this. **_

_**So review. Hopefully you can get what I was saying at the end. With Sakura, I mean.**_

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


End file.
